A Cruise Ship Disaster
by Rebecca The Cat
Summary: When Cosmo and Tails take a cruise ship trip to Alaska, everything is bound to go wrong! Contains some tailsmo, sonamy, and a bit of silvaze.
1. Day 1

**So, here's what's going on right now:**

**Blaze and Silver are engaged**

**Cosmo and Tails are dating  
**

**Amy is _still_ chasing Sonic  
**

**Read and hopefully enjoy! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS needed! Please review!**

* * *

Cosmo walked down the boardwalk, her hand in Tail's. Tails was taking her on an Alaskan cruise with his buddies, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese. Almost unconsciously, she reached her hand up to where her amulet had been. It felt weird to Cosmo, not having something there. When Cosmo finally grew out of Tails's plant, she was actually a bit surprised it hadn't come back to.

Scuffing her shoes, she crossed a wobbly bridge that extended from the pier to the ship. Inside the ship, she was handed a shiny white card, that let her into her room, gave her access to buy anything, and got her on and off the ship. Smiling at it, she put it into her red and gold bag Tails had bought her at the airport. Inside was her phone.

Cosmo smiled nervously at an attendant. Waving at Cream, who was next to Amy and a terrified Sonic, she showed her card to a manager and joined them. Cream hopped up and down as Cosmo sat in a stool. The place was huge. Chandeliers and fuzzy chairs and a humongous staircase that glowed on the sides. A bartender passed out drinks to a couple. Tails tugged on Cosmo's arm. "C'mon Cosmo! Let's go to out room!"

Cosmo walked dazedly down the ridiculously huge halls. "Tails," she began. "How did you afford all this?" He laughed. Chris's dad hooked me up. Pretty sweet, huh? They even got us a connoisseur class! Don't know what that is, but it sounds fancy!" Cosmo laughed.

Tails entered his room card and opened the door. A bright flash of light from the window blinded them for a moment, then they saw…a tiny room. Not just a _tiny_ room, a room so small, that their house's master bedroom, was bigger! "Wow Tails, this is…um…spacious…" Cosmo said. She opened a closet door at the same time Tails opened the bathroom door, which resulted in a loud BANG. Cosmo shrugged. "Oh well, let's check the patio out." Pushing the curtains back, they saw a tiny table and two lawn chairs, which a hard-looking divider on either side so the patios didn't overlap. Cosmo walked about 5 feet forward, then stopped at the rail. Even though you couldn't fit over 4 people on the patio, at least they had one.

Tails leaned over the rail. "Wow, there's only 4 floors left until you hit the no-patio rooms!" Cosmo whistled. "Should we take a look around? Cream, Amy, Cheese, and Mrs. Vanilla are staying on out floor, room 130." She suggested, looking at a list of their friend's room numbers and floors Amy had handed her on the plane ride to the dock. Tails nodded, and they left the room.

Cosmo stopped at Amy's room. She knew Cream, Cheese, and Mrs. Vanilla were there to, but she just considered it Amy's room. Knocking, she shrugged and turned to Tails. "Their door doesn't have a class label like ours. Maybe they're even worse off then we are!" She would've said more, but just then. Cream swung open the door and Cosmo was cut off in shock.

When they first stepped in, it looked a bit like their room, but one wall was clear-ish and funny looking. There was just a big bed and a TV. Oh, and a bathroom. But that was it. "Amy, where's Cream and-" Cosmo never finished. Amy slid open the odd wall to reveal an entire room connected to the first. It had a sofa and another TV. To the far back was _another_ glass wall, but you could see through this one. It was a _patio _door! Cream and Cheese were sitting on some lawn chairs, and Mrs. Vanilla was at another table taking pictures. Their patio wasn't a patio. It was a veranda! The size of their room!

Just then, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles burst in the room. "I'm tellin' ya, knuckles_. I'm_ getting the big bed!" Knuckles snorted. "Yeah right! You expect me to just take the sofa bed! No way! If you get the huge one, then Shadow gives up the hanging one!" Shadow grabbed Knuckles. "What did you say? How about you say it again, you-" Shadow was cut off by Cream sliding the door open, oblivious to the fight. Automatically, the 3 stopped arguing. Mrs. Vanilla had already made it _very_ clear that there was to be NO fighting around Cream's 6-year-old innocence.

"Guys! Your all here!" Cream said delightedly. "But…where's Silver and Blaze?" Everyone shrugged. Just then, a loud knock came from the door. Cream smiled and happily hopped over to the door, and opened it. Silver and Blaze were standing there, both frowning, with Silver sopping wet. Mrs. Vanilla stepped forward. "What happened?"

Silver started up. "Well, me and Blaze were taking a fly through the town one last time before we left, you see, and I was getting really tired, which is unusual, I know, but _Blaze_ here was having _so_ much fun that I kept going, and-" "That is NOT what happened at all! YOU wanted to keep flying to try to catch the seagull that stole your 10 dollar bill!" Silver frowned at her. "Details, details, whatever. So anyway, we had JUST reached the ship with our cards when they put the bridges away, and I tried to fly to the ship, but BLAZE here was _so_ heavy that I started to lose altitude. Blaze, being afraid of getting WET, jumped off my back onto the ship, which forced me down, when I hit my head on the ship and fell in the ocean water!"

Cream laughed first. Then Cosmo, then Blaze, then pretty soon EVERYONE was laughing at poor, wet Silver. "It's NOT funny you guys!" Silver protested. "But-it-is!" Sonic managed to get out. Silver frowned and walked down to his room. "I should probably go after him, he forgot his room key." Blaze choked out as she hurried after him.

Tails and Cosmo spent the rest of the exploring the ship. Sometime in the afternoon, the announcer had come on and said the ship was leaving. Tails and Cosmo had watched from the side rail. They were cheering and whooping like no bodies business!

At 6:00 PM, Cosmo, Tails, and the rest of the group filed to the 3rd floor for dinner. Cosmo sat with Tails to her left, and Amy to his left, and Sonic to her left, and so on. Cosmo took a bite of her fries, and immediately spit them into her napkin. "Uh, these fries are AWEFUL!" Cosmo and Shadow were the only two people who didn't like their food. Shadow picked at his like it was poisonous. "This tastes…"he frowned, searching for the right word. "Wrong." He said at last. Sonic nudged him. "Oh, come on! Is Mr. Picky not liking his 20 dollar snail?" Shadow snarled at that remark. "Shut up, faker." Everyone laughed.

That was the first day.

* * *

**I'm going for 2 chapters today! Hope, hope, hope!**


	2. Day 2

Cosmo awoke the next morning to the rhythmic rocking of the boat. They had reached open sea. Smiling happily to herself, she felt very prideful. She had insisted that she wouldn't get sea-sick when Mrs. Vanilla had tried to get her to wear sea-bands, but Cosmo insisted she didn't get sea-sick. Sitting up, her feelings vanished. Her head started pounding, and her stomach churned like a blender. Immediately, she went straight back to lying down.

After a few minutes, Cosmo cautiously sat back up. Much slower. She noted that she was better, and hopped out of bed. Wondering where Tails was, she quickly found a note on the counter.

_Gone to Mrs. Vanilla's, she has sea-sick meds for me. The Ocean-View Café is on floor ten. From 7:00 AM to 10:30 AM is breakfast foods. You can also have room service. The menu is in one of the cabinet's shelves._

_Be back soon,_

_-Tails_

Chuckling lightly to herself, she got dressed from her pajamas into her favorite red rose skirt that Tails had bought for her. She absent-mindedly clutched where her pendent used to be, making a mental note to herself to get something to replace her pendant's provided security.

After 10 minutes of sitting out on their tiny patio and reading, Cosmo decided to go down to Mrs. Vanilla's to see if Tails was okay. She grabbed her purse, left the room, and started down the hall.

Cosmo knocked on the room's door and awaited an answer. Nothing happened. She knocked again and waited a few minutes. The door swung open. Cosmo tenderly stepped inside. The door swung shut and Cosmo saw Cream standing behind the door.

"Hello Ms. Cosmo!" Cream said cheerily. "Hello Cream! Where is everybody?" Cream frowned. "Mom went to Blaze's room to take care of Silver, because Blaze called our room phone and said Silver was sick. Tails went down to Sonic, Silver, and Shadow's room because Shadow 'Couldn't stand Sonic's whining anymore'." Cosmo laughed. "Where'd Amy go?" "Amy left before we got any phone calls to go shopping on floor 3."

Cosmo and Cream talked for a while, and finally, Cosmo asked why Cream was still in the room. "Because I have to make sure nothing else flies off the counters." When Cream saw Cosmo's confused look, she added; "The rocking of the ship makes our dishes slide around." Cosmo nodded. "I'm going to help Tails with Sonic. Bye Cream!" Cream waved and Cosmo left.

~Meanwhile, at Blaze's room~

Blaze flipped through the TV channels for Silver. Every time she changed the channel she would ask Silver if it was okay. Silver, thoroughly crancky from being sick and unable to talk, would shake his head "no" every time. Eventually, Blaze got fed up and left Silver to flip through the channels himself.

Mrs. Vanilla was coming out of Blaze's room's kitchen. Cream's room might be huge, Tails's might have the best view, Sonic's room might (In Cream's words), "Have BUNK BEDS!", but Blaze's room had the kitchen. Blaze watched as Mrs. Vanilla set a bowl of Tomato Soup next to Silver. He looked at the soup, then at Mrs. Vanilla. Back at the soup, back at Mrs. Vanilla. Soup, Mrs. Vanilla. Soup, Mrs. Vanilla.

Finally, Blaze got fed up. "Silver, what do you WANT?" Silver started waving his hands in the air, with no sound. Blaze looked at him, confused. He started jiggling around like a flag in the air while making chicken wings with his arms. "You want…A dancing chicken that can fly?" Silver shook his head harshly and and sped his movements up. "You want something from a platypus's-" Mrs. Vanilla cut Blaze off. "I know! He wants chicken noddle, am I right?" Silver calmed down and nodded. Blaze did a "Yes!" and stated; "Crisis averted!"

~In Sonic's room~

"I don't care WHAT you do or HOW you do it, I just want him to SHUT UP!" Shadow raved and paced back and forth in his tiny room. "Shadow, if you don't want to listen to Sonic whimpering under a blanket, why not go and help out with Mr. Sicko in Blaze's room?" Knuckles teased while slowly backing towards the door.

Tails and Cosmo, however, were desperately trying to convince Sonic out of the fetal position he was in while shaking and whimpering under his blanket. "C'mon buddy, it's not so bad, Shadow was teasing when he said we were sinking!" Tails said, a teensy-weensy edge creeping into his voice. Sonic shook his head as well as he could in his curled position. "Sonic, PLEASE!" Tails begged.

Just then, Shadow came over. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Yanking off Sonic's blankets and revealing the now terrified hedgehog, Shadow picked Sonic up and dropped him onto the floor. "There. Now get OUT of your pajamas, OPEN the SHADES, and stop SHAKING you-" "Okay, Shadow, he gets it already!" Cosmo yelled. After a couple more minutes, Tails and Cosmo left to their room.

After lunch, truth-or-dare followed. Since it was 40 degrees outside, everyone sat in the hot tub except for Shadow, who refused to play and sat on a chair by the pool sneering, and Silver and Mrs. Vanilla, whom were in Blaze's room. Most of the dares involved jumping into the main pool, which was enough for anybody. Mainly because it was LITERALLY ice-water, and because it was so salty, you might actually gag on it. But ONE dare stood out from them all.

It was Sonic's turn, naturally of course, when this happened, to choose someone. Turning around, Sonic called to Shadow. "Hey, Shads, I dare ya to do something!" Shadow turned his head in Sonic's direction. "What." "I dare you…" Sonic hesitated for a moment. He quickly whispered to Knuckles and Tails, then said; "To come over here!" Shadow sighed and walked over.

As quick as possible, Tails jumped up and grabbed Shadow's hands then took off, Knuckles and Sonic holding his feet up. Shadow struggled as much as he could, but nothing happened. "Hey! Faker! What are you DOING!" Yelled Shadow. Then, on the count of 3, They threw him into the pool. Growling and spitting and gagging on the super salty water. Growling, he lept out of the water in his wet clothes and chased after the three. "Run for it!" Yelled Knuckles. Everyone laughed. That was the second day in a nutshell.


End file.
